


Smile like you mean it

by apricity



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dany knows is that Doreah makes her wonder.<br/>Set toward the end of A Game of Thrones (or Season 1 of the television show).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a_petite_singe in ladies_fest. 
> 
> Original prompt: A Song of Ice and Fire - Dany/Doreah - F/F: I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it / Collapse into me, tired with joy

**Dany**  
   
It’s been weeks since she had her last lesson with Doreah. She had learned quickly how to please her khal under the guiding hands of the other girl, and the lessons had slowed until they’d stopped. As they were meant to.  
   
As they were meant to… But Dany can't help but wonder what other secrets the girl had learned in the pleasure house as she glanced at Doreah sitting by her side with her, leaning back and laughing at something one of Drogo’s bloodriders had said. It was the secrets that she had shared with Dany, how they had changed life with Drogo, which had turned her from a fearful girl into a woman, far more than it had been Drogo himself. Not that she doesn’t love her sun-and-stars. She does. She loves the feel of him moving under, inside and around her as she rides him through the nights. The way he scowls before smiling when she challenges him and how she can feel the heat of his eyes on her skin. He makes her feel safer, stronger and happier than she can ever remember feeling.  
   
She doesn’t know what Doreah makes her feel. All Dany knows is that she makes her wonder. Something about the way Doreah had flipped her on her back in bed before she’d even seen it coming that makes her still feel like she’s being tumbled each time their eyes catch. Something about Doreah’s touch, sometimes soft as a whisper where her khal’s was always firm, that Dany’s skin can’t forget. Something in the way her hips move as she walks that creates a pressure somewhere below Dany’s own navel, a nagging rhythmic pulse like a phantom the other girl is still on top of her.  
   
‘Khaleesi?’  
   
Dany pulls out of her daydream, still not sure when or how it had started, as Doreah places a hand on her arm.  
   
‘More wine?’  
   
‘No, I- I’m fine. Thank you,’ she stammers, fighting off the feeling that she’s been caught in the act of breaking some rule.  
   
Doreah stifles a yawn with her hand. ‘If you are finished then I will go.’  
   
Dany watches her retreat from the fire toward the tents and pauses for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek as that familiar phantom settles back to rocking against her hips. When the feeling gets too strong for her to remain still she follows.  
   
She finds Doreah sitting by the brazier, untying her sandals. She moves closer until she can feel the heat from the coals rippling against her face.  
   
As Doreah looks up, the light skips across her face, shadows dance around her eyes and a dark valley is created between her lips. ‘Khaleesi?’  
   
‘I… was wondering. Do you have any other secrets you could teach me.’  
   
‘What, is the khal not happy?’ Her lips twist into a knowing smirk, ‘Because it always _sounds_ like he is happy enough.’  
   
Dany keeps her face straight and moves closer, feeling that pulse build, until she is nearly standing over Doreah where she sits. ‘No,’ she says firmly, ‘I was wondering if you have any secrets for _me_. Only me.’  
   
She watches Doreah’s eye’s widen and her pupils, already wide in the dim light of the tent, dilate further. It’s her turn to smirk.  
   
The corners of Doreah’s eyes crinkle and she lets out a breathy sound that might be half a laugh before reaching up to grasp Dany’s hips and pull her down onto her lap.  
   
‘Yes,’ she says as she brushes her fingertips up Dany’s sides to leave one just beside her breast and tangle the other in her hair, pulling Dany down closer.  ‘I may have some secrets,’ her lips hover so close to Dany’s own she feels that she might burst, ‘for you, my queen.’ As Doreah's lips close about her own Dany has no doubt whether the jolt that moves through her body is from the Westerosi word or the feeling of Doreah's tongue brushing against her lower lip.  
   
   
   
 **Doreah**  
   
She can’t help but smile as she watches Dany twirl a loose strand of her own hair about one finger and stretch lazily beneath the furs, drifting along the edge of sleep. Dany must be dressed and ready to meet her khal when he returns with his bloodriders. Doreah knows that, but she also knows she has little to fear if it does not happen.  
   
Drogo would not give it a second thought if he knew she had lain with his khaleesi. Dothraki women make love to each other freely, that was something she had learned from Irri and Jhiqui soon after she joined the khalasaar. What’s more, Doreah has no bells in her hair; she is a foreigner and woman. She knows it would shame him to even imagine her as a threat.  
   
All that makes no matter though. Dany is her khaleesi and Drogo is the khal, but he is not _her_ khal. Doreah follows Dany alone; those had been the terms when she was bought.  
   
But Doreah still would rather this remain between them. All her life, her time spent with lovers had been public business. Other people knew what she did and, even worse, decided what she did. It had been the same when she was teaching Dany. Though Dany’s wide, innocent purple eyes had fixed on her so intently during those lessons that it would have almost been possible to imagine there were no ghosts about them, Doreah knew better. It was Viserys who had given her this task and his instructions were always somewhere in the back of her mind. And she could see Drogo’s shadow move across Dany’s eyes every time she asked a question or her mind flicked back to why they were there.   
   
But now the innocence in Dany’s eyes had been replaced with hunger, and Doreah knows that no lesson Dany learns with another girl’s head between her legs is of any use to Drogo. Dany’s last question had been what secrets Doreah had for _her_. That had been weeks ago and Drogo’s shadow had not been with them since. As for Viserys…  
   
After that night in Vaes Dothrak Dany had avoided Doreah for three days and the older girl had begun to worry. But Dany had returned to her bedroll in the middle of the fourth night. She had given no answer when Doreah asked if she was feeling alright, but murmured something Doreah thought sounded like ‘the last dragon’ before tumbling her backwards and straddling her. Most of the night was a blur in Doreah’s memory, up to the point when Dany had kissed a path down across Doreah’s stomach, around a hipbone and across her thigh, and had taken Doreah with her mouth for the first time.  
  
She smiles at the memory and leans down to kiss the collar bone of her sleeping queen, moving up slowly nibble on an ear lobe until she feels the other girl arch her back and press against Doreah as she wakes. Doreah slides back just in time to watch Dany's eyes open and see the smile spread across her lips as a laugh bubbles out between them.  
   
Yes, Viserys’ ghost is gone too. And Doreah prefers it this way.


End file.
